


The survivor

by GodofwarAtreus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Protective Levi Ackerman, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodofwarAtreus/pseuds/GodofwarAtreus
Summary: You lived several years between the Maria wall, surviving among the Titans. Until the day the Exploration Battalion finds you and takes you to safety. But will survival end with humans or is it just beginning?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

You remembered perfectly the day when the Titans managed to enter this haven of peace. Where you felt safe from all danger. You remember the cries, which haunt you every night, the lifeless bodies which litter the ground, the blood staining the road and the houses, the Titans which devour poor humans. The Colossal Titan and Battleship have breached the Maria Wall. Luckily, you had managed to escape the Titans. Unfortunately, you did not know how to be evacuated in time. You were therefore a prisoner in this hell where the Titans reigned supreme.

How could you survive so long?

You didn't know if you were incredibly lucky or if it was the Gods who had decided to punish you.

You didn't know how long, how many years had passed since the Titans invaded. You used to only go out at night to find something to eat. You had observed that the Titans seemed to sleep at night, allowing you to change shelters regularly. Traveling to the wall was far too risky and you weren't sure you would be let through. But now you were slowly dying, you knew it. You hadn't found any food for several days and you had just finished your last shaving of food. You were ruined, but you would rather starve than end up in the belly of a Titan.

The days passed slowly for you, the lack of food was felt. You spent your time sleeping to preserve your strength. 

No, you were lying to yourself thinking that. You let yourself die for good. After all his years of surviving with all your might. You never thought you would die this way. You were puzzled at the sound of footsteps and the floor creaking when you felt a hand rest on your forehead. When you opened your eyes you saw a man with shoulder length dark hair, shaved to the sides and intimidating bluish gray eyes looking at you in surprise. You saw that he was wearing a green cape with a coat of arms embroidered on it with wings. You put your hand against his cheek before passing out.

You saw again the images of your family and the inhabitants being devoured by the Titans. You saw his monsters tearing their bodies apart, you saw the blood dripping down their chin. Their screams echoed in your ears, deafening you.

"Shut them up. Please. Shut them up !!! Help!"

You saw a Titan approaching you, a blonde haired Titan with a creepy smile, showing his teeth and gums. You could feel the tears roll down your cheeks as the Titan grabbed you to bring you to its mouth.

You woke up with a start and a sweat. You were surprised to feel a hand on your shoulder and another on your forehead. The hand was cold against your hot forehead. You were sick?

"Calm down. You're safe now."

Your gaze fell on the man who had found you. He was staring at you with an impassive gaze, his expression neutral.

"What happened?" you asked in a broken voice. 

"I found you in an abandoned house within Wall Maria. You're safe now," Levi reassured, running his fingers through your long hair (Y / H / C) before helping you sit up. give you a glass of water. "Here, drink. A doctor has examined you, you are dehydrated and undernourished."

You took the glass of water to drink the contents in one go. The feeling of cold water sliding down your esophagus did you a lot of good. Levi took the empty glass back to give you a plate with stew and a loaf of bread. The rumble of your stomach echoed throughout the room. You felt your cheeks heat up as you began to eat under Levi's supervision. You finished your plate, it was the first time in many years that you finally felt full.

"Your name?"

"Hm?"

"What's your name?"

"(Y / N)."

"How did you manage to survive without the equipment to kill the Titans?"

"I… I don't know how to tell you. I don't know myself. Sir…?"

"Levi."

"Levi, thanks for saving me. Are we really… Behind the Pink Wall?" you asked, playing with the edges of your blanket.

"Yes. As long as I have you. I want to tell you that you will be before a judge in a few days," Levi announced, standing up.

"A Judge? Why?" you asked puzzled.

"To find out if you're a threat."

After that, Levi turned his back on you to leave the room, telling you that you have to drink regularly and that a soldier will bring you something to eat. You were looking at the door surprised by this news. A threat? Why would you be a threat? 


	2. Chapter 2

You were scared. Even more scared than when you saw a Titan prowling a little too close to your shelter. There were about a hundred people in this courtroom. A man named Erwin Smith had picked you up to take you here, he had taken care to handcuff you and now you were standing next to a young man named Eren Jäger who was also on trial. You felt bad, it had been several years since you were cut off from all civilization and being in this room was quite terrifying.

"Your Honor, following this special case. We want Miss (Y / N) to be restrained as little as possible. To avoid further terrifying her," Erwin explained to the staring judge.

"Yes, I read the file," the judge said, flipping through a file and adjusting his glasses. "Miss, your name is (Y / N) (Y / L / N)?"

"Y-Yes."

"And you, are you Eren Jäger? As a soldier, you have sworn to give your life for the common good. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"It's an exceptional situation," commented the judge. "Ordinary law will not be applied and this arbitration will be conducted by court martial. It is I, and I alone, who will render the award. We will therefore discuss your fate. No objection?"

"No," Eren replied, lowering his head.

"Excuse me, but... I don't understand. Why am I here?" you asked terrify.

"Miss (Y / N). You were found within the walls of the Maria Wall. This place has been infested with Titan for about ten years now," the judge began, rolling up his sleeves. "It's pretty suspicious after what happened with Eren Jäger."

Your gaze fell on Eren who kept his head down. What was going on with him? What had he done?

"Do you know what's going on?" asked the judge, looking at you.

You were shaking your head.

"Okay, I'll speak frankly to you. Eren Jäger, here, is capable of transforming into a Titan. So it's weird that there is a survivor among many Titans, it's pretty suspicious. But it says here that Corporal Levi found you unconscious in a house. The purpose of this tribunal is to find out which corps you and Eren will be entrusted to. "

"The army? But..."

"Good," the judge cut off, ignoring you. "What is the proposal of the special brigades?"

At this point, you were no longer listening to what they were saying. You lowered your head, staring at your feet. What was happening? You thought for a moment that you were saved, but now you were treated like a criminal. It was incomprehensible. That was how you were congratulated for surviving all of your years against the Titans. Their cry scared you, their gaze scared you, their fear of the Titans scared you. You felt bad, you felt your stomach turn. You put your hand against your mouth while kneeling.

"Look! She feels bad about her lie!" one of the special unit soldiers shouted. "She's a Titan too!"

"Stop that!" Eren yelled. "She's just scared!"

"We have to open it, too. Examine it in great detail."

"No... Wait... I don't..."

"Let's kill her!"

"Devil!"

"Monster!"

Your vision was blurred, you had the impression of having your head under water, their voices grew distant when you sank into unconsciousness.

**_Everyone was screaming and jostling to flee the scene. You didn't understand what was going on. Your mother hugged you, telling you that everything was going to be fine, that the boats would come back soon. But it was all a lie. The Rosa wall had decided not to let anyone in anymore. Your mother had made the decision to take refuge in a house, a cellar. Where the Titans couldn't find you._ **

**_"(Y / N), you have to be strong. One day you manage to return to safety, but... Your survival will not stop. No, some humans are more cruel than the Titans. Life, (Y / N). Run away, kill, do whatever you can to stay alive. Life. Life! "_ **

You woke up hearing your mother's cry. You saw the blue sky and the trees, the landscape passed before your eyes. Are you advancing?

“Heichou, she's awake,” a female voice said. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain somewhere?"

You didn't answer his question, you sat down ignoring the woman telling you to stay and lie down. You looked around lost. You were no longer in court, but outside. Your gaze fell on a green cape which rested on your knees.

"What happened?" you asked lost.

"You passed out during the trial. It was a bad idea to take you in front of all of your people when you just got back from the Maria Wall," Levi explained. 

You turned to the corporal of the squad leading the cart. You saw that he was not wearing a green cape like the others. It was his cloak that you used as a blanket. Who were his people who accompanied him? You recognize Eren, if you remember correctly. The woman named Petra explained to you that you had been entrusted, with Eren, to the Exploration Battalion, more precisely to Levi's squad. You were going to be under his watch and that of his men.

Were they going to make you a soldier? A prisoner?

“(Y / N), we've arrived,” Petra said as she got out of the cart.

"Arrive?" you asked, looking at your new home which was nothing but a castle.

You were looking at the old surprise building. Was that where you were going to live now? Why? You got out of the cart without taking your eyes off the building. You felt bad. You looked around to see the squad that was busy talking to each other. Petra scolded a certain Auruo who had bit his tongue while talking to Eren, Erd and Gunther were talking about the fact that since no one had lived in the castle for a long time, there must be a ton of dust. Just hearing that Levi ordered everyone to get ready to clean the place, even you, you were invited.

Everyone was busy cleaning up. You took advantage of that to walk around the castle. You were starting to do it and your habits were taking over. You had to remove your shoes to be more discreet as you entered what appeared to be the kitchen. You searched the cupboards and found some bread. You quickly grab the loaf and then go and hide under one of the tables to eat.

"What are you doing here?"

Your eyes landed on Levi. The corporal knelt in front of the table where you had taken refuge to nibble. You swallowed the mouthful of bread you had in your mouth so that you could speak.

"I eat."

"I see that. But what I meant was why aren't you working?" reformed Levi with a sigh.

"Why do I have to do this? What is it for?" you ask before taking a bite of your meal.

Levi sighed loudly. Erwin had told him that your rehabilitation in society was going to be complicated. He was really going to have a lot of work with a kid who can turn into a Titan and a girl who had lived in isolation for several years with the Titans as only company. Levi held out his hand to you, you stared at the man's hand without reacting before taking it. Levi took you out of your hiding place to sit at the table.

"You're not going to do anything today. But I'm going to find a job that will be more in your line," Levi said, looking at you. "You are now with human beings and you have to help with all household chores and the like. It's social living, understood?"

"Yes... Levi..."

Levi left you alone to clean up the rest of the castle. You finished eating your loaf of bread which tasted bitter. You didn't really like this place. 

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Night had now fallen, the team were seated at the table with a cup of tea. You, you were hidden under a table not far from them. Levi could see you so he didn't tell you anything. You heard them talk about an expedition in 30 days and new recruits. You barely listened to what they were deciding. You wrapped your arms around your legs, hugging them to your chest. Could you trust them? Were they going to hurt you?

You were brought out of your thoughts when you heard the sound of rapid footsteps approaching the door when the person bumped against it. Petra got up to go and remove the plank Levi had been careful to place, presumably for the bespectacled woman who entered the room.

"Good evening, Levi Squad," Hanji greeted when his gaze fell on you. "You must be (Y / N)! Tell me, how does it feel to live in a castle after living with the Titans for five years? Must be weird! Poor, it must have been hard."

"Ohe binoculars, you're scaring her," Levi said, glaring at Hanji.

"Sorry, I can't hold myself in place anymore. I must say that no one expected to find a survivor of the wall Maria."

"Who are you?" you asked, stepping back away from Hanji.

"Sorry, I'm Hanji Zoe, I'm researching the two captured Titans. I would like you and Eren to help me with tomorrow's experiments. Do you agree?"

"Why will I help you?" you asked, glaring at Hanji.

"Hm? You lived with the Titans for five years, you must have a lot of information about them. Even the most insignificant can be very useful to us."

"I don't know anything. I have nothing to do with the Titans anymore. Leave me alone," you said, shoving your face into your legs.

Hanji looked at you surprised by what you had just said. Like the rest of the people in the room, except Levi who stared at you with his impassive gaze.

"But...,"

"Ohe binoculars, leave her alone. She said she didn't mean anything. See with Eren," Levi said, taking a sip of his tea again. 

"Yes! You speak from experience. What am I going to do?" Eren asked.

This simple question brought back a smile to Hanji who seemed ecstatic.

"You are going to do some really exciting things!"

Eren explained that he couldn't give his consent himself. Hanji looked at Levi asking if Eren had anything planned. The squad leader replied that he had entrusted the cleaning of the garden to Eren. Hanji replied that it was perfect and that the teenager was going to help him with his research. But Eren's biggest mistake was asking what Hanji's experiences with the Titans consisted of.

You saw Levi and his team get up quickly. You follow them so as not to stay with this crazy woman. Levi led you to your room which was across from his. "To keep an eye on you," as he had said. The room was large with a single bed. You went to take the pillow and the blanket to go to the cupboard that you emptied in front of Levi who growled.

"Ohe, kid! What the hell are you doing? You better put everything away," Levi said as he moved closer to you.

"I'm going to sleep in the closet," you say as you get your bed ready.

"You were doing this to protect yourself from the Titans?"

"Among other things," you say, lying down in the closet. "Good night."

You closed the doors when Levi sighed as he left the room, leaving you alone. You stay several hours locked in this cupboard, without being able to close your eyes. At night was when you went out to find something to eat. You decided to get out of your hiding place, to your surprise, you saw that you were no longer in the castle in the Pink Wall, but in a house in the Maria Wall. Impossible. What is going on?

You were horrified to feel the ground shake under your feet. The whole house started to shake when you saw a huge eye appear in the window. Impossible, you couldn't move. The Titan stuck his hand through the door to grab you. You let out a terrified cry as you rushed out of the room. You bumped into a wall, you were in a dark room, you couldn't see anything. You just heard the groans of the Titan trying to grab you to eat you.

"Ohe kid, what are you doing?"

Your attention fell on none other than Levi. What was he doing there? Why didn't he have his equipment? 

"Le... Vi...," you say terrify. "Titan..."

Levi didn't answer that. He didn't seem to care about the Titan trying to grab you. Levi knelt in front of you, blocking your view of the Titan.

"(Y / N). You are no longer at Wall Maria. You are at Wall Rose, at the castle. There is no Titan here. Do you remember?"

"The Rosa Wall... The castle..."

"Yes, Eren is sleeping in the dungeon. It is impossible for him to get out if he transforms. You have nothing to fear here."

Everything came back to you. You were no longer at the Maria wall, there was no Titan outside. You looked around to see that you were standing near the door to Levi's bedroom, the door to your bedroom was wide open. A nightmare. You had a nightmare. Your gaze fell on Levi. You held out your trembling hands to put them on the cheeks of the corporal who looked at you surprised.

"You are... real... All of this... is it real?" you asked with a trembling voice. "I... I don't want to go back there! I can't..."

"You don't have to go back. No one can force you there," Levi reassured, resting his forehead against yours. "You can stay here."

"Are you staying too?"

"Yes, I'm staying too."

You let go of Levi's face to grab onto his shirt. You rested your forehead against his shoulder, no longer holding back your tears. You felt a hand rest on your back and the other in your hair. It was going to take you a while to get used to the thought of being safe behind that wall, but right now you were just a woman scared of what was happening to you. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Silent and Caxthetic for their comments on the previous chapter. I hope you like this sequel :)

“You need to pay attention to your appearance now,” Levi said as he combed your long hair (Y / H / C). "And put on shoes. Why don't you put them on?"

"To be more discreet. I am more discreet barefoot."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Levi tied your hair up in a bun, leaving two strands to frame your face. You looked in the mirror the final result. It was strange. You were no longer used to taking care of yourself, you quickly understood that it was completely useless for your survival. But now Levi was ordering you to wash and style your hair so that you were presentable and no longer looked like an animal.

"Put on your shoes," Levi ordered, handing you some boots. "You will probably walk in manure. You will take care of the horses."

You took the boots, looking at them with a skeptical gaze. But the look Levi gave you made you realize it was final. You took the boots and quickly put them on before following Levi to the stables. The corporal gave you a bucket full of horse food and a brush.

"And what do I do with this?" you ask, looking at the puzzled Levi.

"In the bucket is horse feed. Go pour it into the manger," he said, opening the stable door. "Go ahead."

"What if they bite me?"

"They aren't hungry enough for that."

You went to pour the food in the manger. You quickly moved away from the horses that were approaching to eat their meal.

"And now?"

"You're going to brush them. It doesn't take long."

Levi stood behind you and took your hand to show you how to brush horses properly. You let the corporal do it when Petra came quickly, panicking, announcing to Levi that the two Titans Hanji was studying had just been killed. Levi left you to go to town. You finish brushing the horses before going to sit on the steps to remove his damn boots. In five years, you had developed a kind of sixth sense with your feet, you could feel the vibrations of everything that moved. It allowed you to survive with all its Titans.

Titans...

You left the stables to enter the castle. You will explore every corner of this place, looking for hiding places and exits that you can use quickly if there is a problem.

"(Y / N). Are you exploring the place?"

Your attention fell on Petra. The young woman looked at you with an impassive air. She looked like she was upset about something.

"You take good care of yourself now. Even your hairstyle," Petra commented as she moved closer to you. "It's surprising... For a savage."

Petra had said the end of her sentence in a whisper, but you heard exactly what she had said. You ignored Petra to continue your exploration of the castle, but she grabbed your wrist, forcing you to stop and turn to her.

"What did you do with Heichou in his room?" asked the female soldier.

"Nothing, I just slept. Levi let me sleep in his bed and he slept on the sofa," you say, pulling your wrist back. "Why this question? Do you have a problem?"

"Yeah, you know he just pities you. You're just a pawn to arm him. When we're done with you, you'll be leaving here, got it? If I were you, I wouldn't hold on to a futile hope. "

Petra turned on her heel after that to leave the place, leaving you alone with your thoughts. A pawn. You suspected it a little. They just wanted to know how you survived against the Titans and what you learned about them. Perhaps Erwin, the Major, had ordered Levi to trust you to speak to him. You left the castle and the grounds without Petra, Auruo, Gunther and Erd noticing. You had to go, far from this place. Very far. 

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

"So? How's it going with (Y / N) (Y / L / N)?" Erwin asked, returning to the castle with Levi and Hanji.

"I found her a job that she can do. As expected, she doesn't understand working with others. She has a nightmare because of what she's been through," Levi explained.

“That was to be expected,” Hanji said. "(Y / N) has suffered a trauma and has had to learn to rely on herself. It's even surprising that she is not looking to run away."

"Heichou!"

Erwin, Levi, and Hanji saw Auruo and Erd run up to their breathless majore and corporals. The two men were in a panic.

"What is going on?" Levi asked.

"(Y / N)... Has disappeared!" Auruo exclaimed.

"We've searched the whole castle, but she's sucked by," Erd continued. "Petra and Gunther have gone looking for her. It is not known how long she has been gone."

"You had to open it," Levi commented, glaring at Hanji who had an embarrassing smile. "Tsk. I'll go get her. She couldn't have gone far."

"Do you want us to come and help you?" Hanji asked looking at Levi who went to take his horse.

"No, I don't prefer. She might run away when she sees you coming," Levi commented, putting himself in lockdown.

"You seem to be getting involved, Levi. Why?" said Erwin.

"Who knows."

Levi went looking for you after that. To tell the truth, he also didn't know why he was so involved with you. Maybe because he felt like he was inside you. He would never have helped anyone like he does with you. Levi found Gunther and Petra returning from their search empty-handed.

"Heichou, (Y / N) cannot be found," Petra announced.

"We searched the area without finding her," Gunther said.

“I think I know where (Y / N) is going to hide,” Levi said. "Go back to base and watch Eren. Got it?"

"Yes! Heichou!" 

Petra and Gunther made their way back to the castle as Levi made their way to a residence he had abandoned. It was a three hour walk from the base. The corporal quickly arrived at the abandoned farm. He tied his horse to one of the barriers before entering the house.

"(Y / N), it's Levi," Levi announced, looking around.

Silence was the only response Levi received. The corporal's gaze fell on a cupboard whose doors were ajar. He moved closer to the cabinet and opened the door to see you, sitting down, staring into the distance. You had untied your hair, letting it cascade down your back, and you no longer had your shoes on.

"What are you doing here?" Levi asked, looking at you with his blank gaze.

"I just had to go."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a pawn. You just want to know everything I know about the Titans. Then... I'll be alone again."

"Why would I leave you alone?"

"Because you pity me," you say, shoving your face down your legs. "Petra told me everything."

"Petra?"

You tightened your grip on your legs as you decided to ignore Levi. The corporal sighed as he extended his hand to you, you looked up, looking at him puzzled.

"This is not a trap. (Y / N), I am a soldier. I am committed to protecting humanity. I will protect you. I swear."

"How can I believe you?" 

Levi pulled a knife from his pocket. You saw him slide the blade against his palm, bleeding himself. He gave you the knife and told you to do the same. You cut your palm, making yourself bleed too. Levi squeezed your hand in his, mixing your bloods together.

"A promise of blood. An unbreakable promise. I promise to protect you. I will never forsake you."

You shook Levi's hand without having the words to describe what was going on. Levi took off his little scarf to wrap it around your hand and then tell you to get home before nightfall. He helped you get on the horse before climbing in turn back to the base. Levi was going to have a long, harsh talk with Petra. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Arikon and Alexis for their comment =)

"Are you going to be away for a long time?" you asked, hugging a pillow to your chest.

"It will depend on how the expedition goes, but I'm only leaving in a month. We still have time," Levi said as he finished reading the reports from his soldiers.

Levi left his office to come and sit next to you. You hugged her pillow, avoiding looking at the corporal who was staring at you with his eternal neutral expression.

"Stop being upset."

"I'm not sulking."

"Liar."

"Do you really have to go?"

"I'm a soldier, (Y / N). But I made you a promise. I'll protect you and that's what I do by killing Titans. I promise you won't be apart for long. . "

You nodded slightly before placing it on Levi's shoulder. He put his arm around your waist, pressing his cheek against your hair. Three days had passed since the incident with Petra. You had started talking to Eren who was reassured to see that you had nothing. You hadn't spoken to him much, especially after learning that he could transform into a Titan. The teenager reassured you and he didn't leave you alone, which you appreciated. And tomorrow, the new soldiers who joined the exploration battalion would arrive.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" you asked in a small voice.

"Tsk, I told you you didn't need to ask," Levi said, hugging you tighter. "Go change and wash your face."

Levi let go, allowing you to get out of bed and go to the bathroom. One of the few privileges a corporal had. You trade your skillful for a nightie (Y / F / C), untied your hair, cascading it down your back, and washing your face to finally join Levi. He looked at you without saying anything before getting up to change his clothes. You took your place in the bed, Levi quickly came back to lie down next to you in a pair of joggers and a t-shirt.

"What am I going to do on my own?" you ask, looking at Levi. 

"We decided with Erwin that you would wait at my apartment in town. You will be all alone and you will have enough to live until we get back from the expedition," Levi explained, pressing his forehead against yours. .

"In the city..."

"You don't have to go out, but you will be watched from afar by other soldiers, those from the Garrison."

You nodded slightly as you fell asleep. Levi watched you sleep. You looked peaceful. As if nothing had happened. Levi avoided telling you that Petra was kicked out of his squad. Erwin had not let slip the fact that they very nearly lost a reliable source of information. Levi rubbed his nose against yours before falling asleep too. 

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

You were quietly installed on the swing. You watched the new recruits from afar with Eren.

"Armin? Misaka?"

"Friends of yours?" you asked, looking at Eren.

"Yes, I'll see them soon."

"Please."

Eren was quickly catching up with his friends. You watched them all interact. It was strange the way they communicated. The girl seemed genuinely worried about Eren as the blond young man seemed calmer. Other people joined the small group. It was really strange.

"Where are your shoes?"

Your attention was focused on Levi who was standing next to you.

"In your room," you say, swaying.

"Why?"

"I like to feel the grass under my feet," you replied, lifting your feet up. "Did you go well?"

“Yes, the new hires look promising,” Levi said, eyeing Eren and his friends.

"But some risk of getting eaten by the Titans," you say, resting your feet.

"Yes."

You sighed when you saw Eren looking at you while talking to his friends before waving to you and leaving with his friends. What was he doing? Did he tell his friends about you?

"Let's go. It's lunchtime," Levi said, looking at you.

"Huh? With all of his people?" you asked, looking at the worried group.

"You will stay close to me. It will be fine. Let's go."

You looked at Levi worried, but you nodded slightly as you got off the swing. You clung to the arm of the corporal who was heading towards the refectory. The room suddenly got noisy. Everyone was talking to each other and eating.

"Go to our table, I'll be back."

Levi left you to go get a meal tray. You played nervously with your fingers as you quickly went to hide under the table in question. Erd, Gunther and Auruo didn't say anything to it, they were used to it now. But it surprised the new recruits who whispered among themselves.

"What is she doing?" Reiner asked, looking at you puzzled. 

"Nothing, she's been doing this since coming back within the walls. (Y / N) don't do anything wrong," Eren said as he ate his meal.

"She really managed to survive among the Titans?" Bertholdt asked, looking at you.

"Yes."

Bertholdt and Reiner looked at each other before resuming their meal as if nothing had happened. You were sighing when Levi came back. He sighed when he saw you hiding under the table. The corporal would sit down and order you out, because there was no way you could eat under the table at the risk of getting dirty. You came out of your hiding place looking around uncomfortably. Levi gave you your bowl and loaf of bread. You ate slowly, trying to ignore the looks of others on you, you felt a strange smell. Your gaze fell on the mug that was next to Levi. Without asking, you grabbed the cup, under the astonished gaze of Erd, Gunther, Auruo and Eren. You could smell the tea. It really was a strange smell. As everyone watched, you took a sip of the corporal's drink. Erd, Gunther, Auruo, and Eren were on the verge of fainting seeing you do such a sacrilege. No one in the world had dared to drink from Levi's cup and under those eyes as well. The corporal stared at you silently as you quickly pulled the cup away from your mouth with your tongue sticking out.

"Be careful, it's hot," Levi said giving you a glass of water.

You took the glass to drink the cold liquid that did good to your burning tongue. Your attention was focused on Erd, Gunther and Auruo who were as white as a ghost, even Eren was in the same state. Were they okay?

"They are fine?" you ask, looking at Levi.

"Yes, ignore them," Levi said taking a sip of his tea, ignoring the fact that you had drunk in it. "Eat before your meal gets cold."

You ate the rest of your meal ignoring the fact that the rest of the squad seemed to be on the brink of death. After the meal, you went back to sit on the swing to watch the new recruits who were greeted by Erwin, Hanji and Levi. 

"Is everything all right, (Y / N)?" Eren asked, moving closer to you.

You nodded slightly without taking your eyes off the new recruits.

"You don't have to worry about them. I know some of them, they are nice."

"I don't really like those two," you say, eyeing Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Reiner and Bertholdt?"

"Y-yes..."

You swallow as you see Eren's friends quickly approach him, presumably to talk to him and introduce themselves to you. You saw Bertholdt and Reiner getting closer too. Fear invaded you as you saw them come closer and closer. Eren was delighted to see his friends, but he was surprised to see you shake your head, obviously you were terrified of something.

"(Y / N)? Are you okay?" he asked, looking at you worried.

"N-No... Don't let them come near me... No..." you whispered, shaking with fear.

Eren quickly motioned to his friends not to come any closer. They eyed him puzzled as he quickly moved closer to them to explain the situation to them. Your attention was still focused on Reiner and Bertholdt. You didn't know why, but they scared you. You didn't want them to come near you. Your heart was racing, your breath must have been short and you were sweating profusely. You were surprised to feel someone grab your shoulders, your gaze falling into Levi's who was telling you to breathe calmly. You clung desperately to the corporal's jacket. Erwin and Hanji got closer. You managed to calm down, but you refused to let go of Levi.

"(Y / N)? What's happening to you?" Levi asked, pulling a strand off your forehead.

"She was afraid of something," Hanji said, eyeing Levi. "Maybe because of everyone."

"(Y / N)," Erwin called, looking at you. "What scared you?"

"Don't… don't let them come near me," you pleaded, looking at Erwin in panic.

"Who?"

You pointed to Reiner and Bertholdt, who were chatting with Eren and the others, with a trembling finger. Levi, Hanji and Erwin looked at the two soldiers without really understanding why you were afraid of them.

"(Y / N)? Did they hurt you?" Levi asked hugging you. 

You didn't answer the question, too busy wondering why you were afraid of Reiner and Bertholdt. Why did you have such a disproportionate reaction?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank edenllily, Silent__875 and GASP for their comments on the previous chapter. Hope you like this one too 
> 
> /!\For those who haven't yet watched the other seasons, there are some pretty important stars regarding the storyline of Shingeki no Kyojin. It is at your own risk. /!\

A month had passed now. Levi and Hanji escorted you to the corporal's apartment. As you expected the place was really clean. It was even surprisingly contained since Levi lived very little in this apartment. Part of you was hoping that the expedition would be over soon enough to see Levi as soon as possible and especially so that he wouldn't stay near Reiner and Bertholdt. You sat on a rocking chair, a notebook in your hands. Hanji had given it to you so that you could write down everything that came to your mind. Strangely, it relieved you to write down everything you remembered before and after the fall of the Maria Wall.

Without you realizing it, you had used more than half of the notebook. Maybe you were going to ask Levi for more. You started to write down what you thought of Bertholdt and Reiner as well as Levi. Unlike the two teenagers, it was more positive with the corporal. You were brought out of your thoughts when you heard the bells ringing. The expedition was back. So Levi was back. You would run to the window to see all the disgruntled people yelling at Erwin and his men. You lost your smile when you saw that. Why were they all angry?

You turned to the door, which opened to none other than Levi.

"Levi!" you exclaim, jumping into the corporal's arms. "You came back!"

"You're okay?" Levi asked, running his hand through your hair.

"Yes, I wrote in the notebook Hanji gave me."

You were surprised to feel Levi hug you tightly.

"Levi? Did something happen?" you asked puzzled.

"Erd, Gunther and Auruo were killed by a Titan. I injured my ankle rescuing Eren," explained Levi who was aghast.

You stepped back, extricating yourself from Levi's arms, who was staring at you with blank stare. Impossible, they couldn't be dead.

"I'm sorry, Levi."

"It wasn't a normal Titan. It was a human in a Titan body," Levi said as he went to sit down.

You saw he was limping slightly and the bandages wrapped around his ankle. You sat on the floor, resting your head on Levi's thigh. Silence was the master of the place. Levi's gaze fell on you. He never thought he cared as much about a person as he cared about you. Even Erwin and Hanji had noticed that his behavior had changed dramatically with you.

"Can I do something to make you feel better?" you ask, turning to Levi. "Household chores?" 

"No, it's okay. Did you write a lot in your notebook?"

"Yes, I only have a few pages left. Could I have more?"

"Of course."

You smiled as you felt Levi's fingers caress your cheek. The corporal slid his hands over your cheeks, lifting your head up to him. In your position, you saw it upside down. You smiled at him looking at him puzzled. What was he doing? You lost your smile when you saw him lean towards you to put those lips on yours. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to disturb you. Levi didn't say anything, he just rested his forehead against yours. You stared at the ceiling not knowing what to say to that. Levi had barely put his lips to yours. Could you really call it a kiss?

“Not bad,” Levi commented.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ha, good..."

Levi saw that your cheeks had turned red. You couldn't believe it. You lowered your head, playing nervously with your fingers. Why had he done this? Levi smiled when he saw you embarrassed too. It was adorable. The Corporal's attention was drawn to your notebook which was on the table. Your gaze followed Levi's.

"Do you want to read it?" you ask, looking at Levi.

"Will you allow me?"

"What about you, I don't mind," you said, playing nervously with your fingers.

Levi put his lips to your cheek, telling you it was time to go to bed. The Corporal got up from his seat, telling you to go and change. You went to the bathroom to swap your civilian clothes for your nightie and wash your face. You went to sit on the edge of the bed undoing your hair.

"You need help?" you ask as you watch Levi enter the bathroom.

"Tsk! I'm not on the brink of death either, kid."

You smiled as you lay down. Levi would join you quickly. The room was plunged in darkness and a religious silence reigned supreme in the apartment. Neither you nor Levi slept. You just looked at yourself without saying anything.

"So... is there another Titan between the walls?" you asked worried.

"Yes, we are actively looking for him. You don't have to worry," Levi reassured.

"Eren who can transform into a Titan, the Colossal who reappears after five years and now another Titan within the walls... That's a lot," you commented.

"What are you thinking about?" 

"What if the Colossal and Breastplate were also humans in the bodies of Titans? No normal Titans would have understood that the wall had to be destroyed. They would probably… try to climb."

"Not stupid."

"Reiner and Betholdt… We need to watch them closely," you muttered between your teeth.

"We have nothing against them. Why?"

"A feeling."

"Okay, I'll report what you just told me to Erwin," he said, moving closer to you to rest his forehead against yours. "Sleep now."

You fell asleep instantly upon hearing Levi. The Corporal couldn't get to sleep. The Female Titan worried him, but what you had just told him puzzled him. Would the Colossal and the Breastplate be like Eren and the female Titan? He had never thought of it. Levi got out of bed to walk over to the table where your notebook lay. The Corporal allowed himself to take it to read the contents. You had written about your life in the walls of the Maria Wall with your parents, an ordinary life. Your father was a journalist and your mother was a housewife, but after a while your story got strange. You explained that you often heard your parents arguing about something strange. You were talking about Mahrs and Eldians, oppression until the Maria Wall collapsed.

Levi's gaze fell on you. You were sleeping close to closing. The Corporal closed the notebook to return to lie down in the bed. You woke up feeling the mattress sag.

"Levi? Are you okay?" you asked asleep.

"Yes, it's nothing. Go back to sleep."

You fell asleep again as you got closer to Levi. The Corporal was lying down, he put his arm around you to get closer to him. He was running his nose through your hair inhaling your scent as he fell asleep too. 

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

Erwin was rereading your notebook for the third time to be sure he had read and understood your words. You allowed Levi to take your notebook so he could tell Erwin and Hanji about it.

"What do you think," Levi asked, staring at Erwin.

"Marhs and Eldians? What can that be?" Ewrin asked puzzled. "Her parents seemed to know things. If (Y / N) wrote all of this, she must know other things. Levi, you spent a lot of time with her. She probably told you something about it. other."

"Yeah, she told me something interesting about the Colossal Titan and Breastplate. She thinks they're like Eren and the Female Titan, humans in the bodies of Titans."

"The Colossal and Breastplate? Why?" Hanji asked puzzled.

“For (Y / N) it makes sense. The Colossal and Breastplate were smart enough to destroy the walls when a normal Titan would no doubt have scaled the wall,” Levi explained before taking a sip of his tea. "It's an interesting theory, isn't it?"

Erwin and Hanji looked at Levi in surprise. They had never thought of that. Yes, no Titans would have the intelligence to destroy the wall. Erwin was thinking about all of this. If this was true, if the Colossal Titan and Breastplate were indeed humans, that meant there were three traitors within the walls.

"Allright, we'll study this then," Erwin replied. "Anything else to add?"

"Yes, (Y / N) is very suspicious of Reiner and Bertholdt, two new recruits," Levi continued.

"So what? Are you going to be wary of all the people that (Y / N) distrusts?" Hanji asked as he watched Levi stand up to walk towards the door.

"Yeah."

There was a silence of a few seconds as Levi left the premises to return to his apartment to see you again.

"I never thought the dwarf would do that someday," Hanji commented, turning to Erwin. "He really fell in love with (Y / N), right?"

“Yeah, but maybe that's a good thing,” Erwin said with a smile. "He's not been that close to someone in a long time." 

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

You've been brushing your long hair (Y / H / C) for a while now. You were lost in your thoughts. You thought about the kiss you had shared with Levi. What did that mean? Why was he taking care of you? Was he just doing this to get all the information the military wanted? You did not know. You put your brush on the dressing table when you heard the door to enter open, you turned to Levi coming home from his meeting with Hanji and Erwin.

"It went well?" you ask, getting up from your seat to walk closer to Levi.

"Yes, they're listening to your theory. They'll take a closer look at this," the corporal explained as he removed his jacket.

"I see ..."

Levi noticed your strange behavior. You were not as happy as usual. You seemed to be upset by something.

"What's the matter?" Levi asked as he moved to sit at the table.

"Why are you doing all this?" you ask, looking at Levi.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you taking care of me? Why did you kiss me? Are you following Erwin's orders? Was Petra telling the truth?"

Levi looked at you surprised by his questions. He resumed his impassive air. The Corporal rose from his seat to face you. He was so close to you that you had to lean against the table. Levi had you stuck between him and the cabinet. You felt your cheeks heat up as you felt Levi's hot breath caress your face. He was close, very close to you.

"Do you really think I'm using you? That I'm obeying Erwin?" Levi asked in a low voice that made you shudder as he put his hand on yours and then moved it up your arm. "I would never do such a thing. I'm not that kind of bastard. The first time I saw you in this house, I immediately felt I had to protect you. We did. a promise of blood, I will protect you. Don't let Petra's words make you doubt me. If you don't want to talk about everything that happened at Wall Maria anymore, we don't talk about it anymore. Right? As for why I kissed you, I did, because I wanted it incredibly. "

You felt like your face was on fire. Levi's hand had left your arm to stroke your cheek. You wanted to talk, but Levi put his finger on the corner of your lip. He ran his finger over your lips before placing his lips on yours. You clung to the Corporal's muscular arms. Levi put his hands under your thighs to lift you, without difficulty, from the ground to rest on the table. He broke the kiss, letting you breathe. Your noisy breaths echoed around the apartment. Levi rubbed his nose against yours, his blue-gray gaze had a strange glow. You felt a strange heat invade your lower abdomen.

"Is that enough for you for an answer?" he whispered in your ear.

"Y-yes...," you stammer your red cheeks.

"Good," he replied, stepping back. "We have to go. We have to go back to bass. Eren is waiting for us."

You nodded slightly as you got off the table to prepare to return to the bass. You put your shawl over your shoulders when you saw Levi grit his teeth as he put his hand on his sore leg. 

"Levi? It hurts you."

"It's okay," he said, pulling his jacket over his shoulders. "Let's go."

You left the apartment with Levi. The Corporal slid his hand over your arm to intertwine his fingers with yours. You moved closer to him to hold onto his arm. The crowd terrified you, you were delighted to be returning to bass with Levi.


	6. Chapter 6

The silence was heavy, you were sitting in the bass refectory with Levi and Eren. As usual, you were sitting on the floor, dozing against the Corporal's thigh. You've been waiting for Erwin and the rest for a long time.

“They're slow,” Levi commented. "Erwin and the other bastards keep us waiting. The Special Squads are going to come first eventually."

Levi picked up his cup to take the last sip of his tea.

"They must have a hard time shitting."

Eren laughed nervously when he heard this. He thought that the Corporal was talking a lot today, to which Levi replied that he was a real pipelette. Silence was once again master of the place. Levi winced as he felt a rush of pain cross his leg. You woke up feeling the Corporal move. You saw him wince in pain as he held his injured leg.

"Did I hurt you?" you asked worried. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, it's not you," Levi reassured, rubbing his aching thigh.

"Sorry. If, at that point, I hadn't made the wrong choice, it wouldn't have happened," Eren said clenching his fists as he thought about his companions falling under the blows of the Female Titan.

"I told you before that no one can predict what's going to happen," the Corporal replied before turning to you. "You should go to bed. You're about to collapse. I'll explain everything Erwin said to you."

You nodded slightly, rubbing your heavy eyelids. You get up to leave the room and go to Levi's room. Since the death of Levi's squad, the bass was even quieter. It was terrifying, but you were too tired to think about it. You entered the room and you went straight to lie down in the bed to fall asleep like a mass.

You woke up a few minutes or even several hours later. Levi still wasn't there. He wasn't at his desk either. Perhaps he was still in the dining hall drinking tea. It was not uncommon for Levi to experience insomnia. You were sitting on the edge of the bed stretching to wake up when you felt the ground shake under your feet. You looked around surprised as the room shook. You even thought you heard someone running. You walked over to the window to see the Titan Breastplate running in your direction.

"Levi !!!!" you yelled, rushing for the door.

You didn't have time to get out of the room until the roof of the castle was torn off by none other than the Colossal Titan. You collapsed on the ground when you saw the Titan bring its huge face closer. You wanted to scream and run, but your body was paralyzed with fear and your voice was stuck in your throat.

"It's okais, (Y / N). It's just a nightmare."

You saw Levi appear in your field of vision as The Colossal Titan and Breastplate disappeared. The room was now in perfect condition. You were still in bed. You felt Levi put his hand against your chest to feel your heart pounding at an alarming rate.

"Your heart is beating fast."

"The Colossal and the Breastplate ...," you say in a whisper.

"They're nobody there, (Y / N). You just had a nightmare," Levi reassured, helping you sit up and removing his hand from your chest. "You were struggling in the void. You can go back to sleep."

"I… I don't want to go back to sleep just yet."

"Okay, I'll be back."

Levi barely got up from the bed when you grabbed his arm watching him panic.

"No! Don't leave me alone!" you cried panicked.

"I'm just in the bathroom. You smell like death."

Levi went to the bathroom to get a jug, basin, rag and clean clothes. He came back to sit next to you, taking a chair to place the basin filled with water. Levi motioned for you to raise your arms, which you did without asking a question. He took off your nightie. You were too deep in your thoughts to be embarrassed that you were naked in front of the Corporal. He passed the damp cloth over your back to cool you off. You shivered when you felt that the water was cold, but it made you feel good.

“We have discovered the identity of the Female Titan,” Levi announced as he finished cleaning your back.

"Is she a soldier?" 

"Yes," he said, lifting your arm to pass the rag over it. "From the 104th Brigade. She's in the Special Brigade. We're going to have to get to Stohess. That's where the operation will take place."

"The capital..."

"Turn around."

Levi soaked the rag in the water as you turned to face him. The Corporal kept an air of imperturbance as he passed the rag over your chest. Levi noticed that you had a strange scar on your breastbone. A star-shaped scar. A brand made with an iron. Levi ran his fingers over the puzzled scar.

"Who did this to you?" Levi asks quietly.

“It's a family mark,” you say. "My dad told me that was my true nature. I don't like to talk about it too much."

Levi nodded slightly as he stepped back to grab his shirt and put it on. Once you were clean, Levi lay down, pulling you against him. You rested your ear against his toned chest. You could feel Levi's fingers playing with your hair. He felt you relax and your heart rate returned to normal.

"What's her name?" you asked, playing with the folds of her top.

"Annie Leonhart."

"Annie..."

"Does this ring a bell?"

"No, I would have thought you were going to name Petra."

Levi sneered at hearing this. He was pulling strands off your forehead to brush your lips over it.

Erwin had been clear at the meeting, if they failed to capture Annie Leonhart, you and Eren would be surrendered to the capital, which would make it difficult to capture their enemies who were hiding within the walls. Levi made a promise to himself to eliminate anyone who dared to harm you.

"Said, how come Eren can transform into a Titan?" you ask, playing with Levi's top plaice.

"No idea. But we do know that the key the kid wears around his neck may let us know some secrets. Maybe that's part of it."

"Secrets..." 

You were now immersed in your thoughts. Levi stared at you silently, he just pulled the blanket up on you and him at the same time.

"My parents had a lot of them too," you commented to sleepy half.

"Secrets? Did they have a lot of secrets?" Levi asked, running his fingers against the back of your neck.

"Yes... They were hiding the star... It was really strange..."

As you spoke, you fell asleep against Levi who was puzzled by what you had just said. Did your parents hide a star? What did you mean by that? Levi decided to ignore it for now. He hugged you to fall asleep in turn. 

(o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o)

You sighed when you felt someone shake you. You heard Levi's voice pulling you from Morpheus's arms. You moaned as you pulled the blanket over your head in hopes of falling asleep again, but Levi had decided otherwise. The strongest soldier in the world yanked the blanket away, robbing you of your cocoon of warmth.

“Get your ass out of bed, (Y / N). You have to get ready,” Levi said, grabbing your ankles to pull your legs out of the bed. "Hurry."

You groaned as you sat on the edge of the bed. You rubbed your heavy lids as Levi undid the buttons on the shirt and slide it down your arms.

"Are we getting ready to go where?" you asked still asleep.

"To the capital," Levi replied, helping you put on your dress. "The mission is going to be over there. Go wash your face and style your hair."

You nodded as you went to the bathroom. Levi was finishing getting ready as you walked out of the next room, wake up and do your hair. You wrapped your shawl around your shoulders as Levi pulled his jacket over his. You followed Levi to the dining hall where Erwin and Jean, who was also in the room visibly disguised as Eren.

"Why?" you asked, looking at Jean puzzled.

"Jean is going to pretend to be Eren while we're in the capital. Eren is going to trap Annie Leonhart," Erwin explains, looking at you. "You're going to be in the same carriage as Jean to make it more credible. We won't be far."

You looked at Levi worried about this mission. Levi ran his hand over your arm, telling you he wasn't far away, glaring at Jean who was shaking with fear. The Corporal led you to your car, he warned the young soldier that if you complained about him, he would rip his balls off to make him eat them. Jean nodded vigorously, throwing himself into the carriage. Levi emitted his "Tsk" as he walked over to the carriage he shared with Erwin. He saw that the major was smiling at him.

"What?" Levi asked as he closed the door.

"Nothing, I'm just happy for you. You and (Y / N) are really close," Erwin said with a slight smile. "You seem happier."

"What are you talking about? I've always been so happy," Levi commented, keeping his expression straight.

"Yes."

Levi sighed as he watched the landscape pass by. It was now that everything was decided. You sighed as you looked out the window of the carriage.

"Close the curtain," Jean urged, pulling the fabric back. "If they notice I'm not Eren, we're all screwed!"

"Leave me alone," you muttered, sinking back in your seat. 

"Sorry! Don't tell the Corporal!"

You sighed royally ignoring Jean who saw Levi pull his balls off for talking to you like he had just done. The road to the capital was long and boring, you even fell asleep. You were awakened by the sound of a detonation. You felt the som tremble under your feet.

"What is going on?" you asked when you saw Jean grab his cloak.

"The plan screwed up. Eren or Annie turned into a Titan," he said before leaving the vehicle.

You followed Jean outside the vehicle. A soldier from the Special Brigade tried to stop "Eren", but was surprised when the soldier from the Exploration Battalion took off his wig. Jean took advantage of his surprise to join his comrades while you hurried to join Levi and Erwin. You felt the ground vibrate under your bare feet.

"(Y / N)," Erwin called without turning to you. "You wrote in your notebook that you can deduce how many Titan are around as well as their size and which direction they are coming from."

"Y-yes."

"You can demonstrate that to us."

"What are you playing, Erwin ?!" cried Naile panicked.

“It's a Titan that is… 13-14 meters tall… It comes from the East,” you say, focusing on the vibrations of the ground. "It's strange ... He seems precise in his movements ..."

"This is another of your shenanigans, Erwin. You are using the savage for your acts of rebellion!" cried Naile, aiming at Erwin with his rifle.

The soldiers imitated their leader, pointing their guns at Erwin, Levi, and you. The Corporal wrapped his arm around your shoulders to pull you against him. Rage invaded Naile who glared at Erwin. Telling him that it was all the result of his operation. The Major nodded to that, saying he wasn't going to apologize, because after all, he was doing this for the survival of mankind. Naile replied that he could execute it now.

You listened with one ear to what they were saying, your attention being focused on the men who held their guns at you. Levi had stood in front of you, his back to the soldiers of the Special Brigade as well as to Erwin. You glared at his men. Why were they standing there waiting? Were they stupid? Without a doubt.

"I hate them," you commented in a low voice.

"We're okay with that," Levi replied, keeping his arm around your shoulders to keep you close. "They are stupid and unable to survive against the Titans. The majority of his types will die, because they are not fit to fight a Titan. They are so lazy."

You nodded slightly as Naile finally sent his men out onto the field, after one of the soldiers came to report the gravity of the town damage. He also ordered Erwin to be handcuffed, telling him that he would be tried within a legal framework. 

Levi took your hand to make his way towards the combat zone, but the Corporal was stopped by Erwin who told him not to move.

"You hate unnecessary deaths, don't you?" Erwin asked.

“Yeah, I hate it,” Levi replied. "Whether it's me or the others. (Y / N), stay close to Erwin."

“I want to come,” you say quickly.

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Yes."

"So let's go."

You followed Levi to the battlefield. You saw Eren in his Titan form as well as the Female Titan trying to climb the wall. You watched the scene in surprise as a soldier gave Levi some three-dimensional gear.

"What is she doing?" you asked surprised as you saw Mikasa attack Annie. "Is she trying to run away?"

"Yeah, but we're not going to let her do that," Levi replied as he prepared his blades.

You were forced to hold on to Levi when the Female Titan collapsed to the ground. Eren threw himself on her, he kicked her, tearing off her head which went into a house. The whole team saw Eren put his mouth close to Annie's neck. In front of everyone, he tore part of the neck of the Female Titan, revealing Annie who seemed to be sleeping. A flash blinded you, you heard Eren scream as Levi rushed towards Eren to pull him out of his Titan body. You saw a huge crystal that contained none other than Annie. Jean was knocking against the crystal, yelling at the young woman. He was stopped by Levi who told him it was useless. Hanji ordered his men to bring nets and take Annie to the basement. You moved closer to the crystal, watching Annie's face intently. She looked sad. In addition to Titan ... You had already seen some parts.

"(Y / N)," called Levi who was standing next to Erwin.

You quickly joined Levi when your attention fell on the wall. All the soldiers were also looking at the wall, specifically the breach Annie had made. Levi groaned when he saw you freeze in place, he moved closer to you as everyone spoke to each other in surprise. Levi was looking towards the wall to see what surprised everyone.

Hiding by stones for more than a century now, humanity had just discovered the unthinkable. A Titan lived in the wall. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Em3LEVIII for his comment, I hope you like the rest

_"(Y / N), you have to be strong. One day you will be able to return to safety, but... Your survival will not stop. No, some humans are more cruel than the Titans. Life, ( Y / N). Run away, kill, do whatever you can to stay alive. Live. Live! "_

_You watched your mother worried. Why was she crying? You saw her go and block the door with a piece of furniture, but you saw a Titan with blue eyes and blond hair staring intently out the window. You didn't have time to tell your mother that the Female Titan stood up to tear off the roof of the house._

_"No! What are you doing here?! Those your friends who destroyed the wall?!!" your mother yelled hysterically._

_You watched the scene without being able to move or say anything. The Female Titan grabbed your mother. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at you for the last time._

_"Run away!!! (Y / N)!!! Run away!!!"_

"Ohe! (Y / N)?"

You were taken out of your stupor when you heard Levi's voice. He had put his hand on your shoulder, pulling you out of your thoughts. Your attention fell on Levi as you swept your gaze to see that you were in a cart with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Hanji and reverence Nick. That's right, you left Stohess after learning that Titans had entered the Pink Wall, in addition to finding out that Titans lived within the walls.

"Are you okay, (Y / N)?" Eren asked, looking at you worriedly.

"Annie has... Killed my mother. I just remembered...," you say in a whisper. "And now I hear that there are Titans in the walls who are supposed to protect us and besides, the wall has a breach in the Rosa Wall. How could it be?"

"That's why we're going to check the condition of the wall," Levi said, putting his hand on your head to pull you onto his shoulder.

You sighed, nodding your head slightly. Hanji smirked as he stared at Levi who made it clear to her that if she said anything, he would throw her out of the moving cart. Ditto for the three teenagers.

"Where are we going?" you asked.

"Safe," Levi replied, playing with your hair and glaring at Nick.

You sighed as you ran your hand over your eyelids. You were tired from today's events. It was too much to digest.

The cart stopped at Ehrmich in part of a district where the inhabitants of the Pink Wall had taken refuge. You followed Levi and the Reverend stopped dead when he saw everyone there.

"Don't just stand there!" Levi said giving him an instep to get Nick to step forward. "We will end up losing the others."

"What..."

"What did you expect?" the Corporal asked grimly. "The wall has fallen in case you missed it."

The reverend observed the inhabitants of the Pink Wall who had had to give up everything to take shelter. Nick wanted to go near his poor people, but he was stopped by Levi.

"Where are you going like that? Take a good look at the faces of those who have lost everything. The ones you are willing to give up. If your desires come true, and the Titans invade the walls, we will all end up in their mouths. stinky, and our lives will end in horror and pain. All together, like a beautiful bunch of friends. Come on now. "

You were following Levi and the Reverend who was heading towards the bass. You observed the inhabitants who all looked dismal. They had just lost everything in a very short time. Was everyone there? Hadn't they left a poor soul with the Titans? You gritted your teeth following Levi on the bass. You saw several soldiers preparing food for the refugees on the Rosa Wall.

Hanji quickly approached the Reverend, asking him if his outlook had changed. But he was still determined not to say anything and he replied that no other member of the cult would be more talkative, which greatly annoyed Hanji. She turned her back on him, thanking him for wasting his time. Nick stopped her by telling her that she didn't understand, the cult of the Wall was only obeying a higher authority. The reverend could not say more, but he could reveal to them the name of the person whom the supreme authority ordered them to watch. This person had just joined the exploration battalion. Sasha entered the room as the Reverend spoke the name of this person. The group listening to Nick's explanation were too surprised to pay attention to the hunter. He continued by telling them to bring her back as soon as possible, because she probably has access to truths they did not know. 

"Who is this girl?" you ask Levi.

"A friend to the brat, no doubt. Hanji, I'll take our Reverend to his new room. Take (Y / N) with you for now."

"Good, here we go!"

You followed Hanji to the meeting room. You would sit in a corner of the room thinking about everything that had just happened. It was starting to give you a headache. You jumped when you felt a hand rest on your shoulder.

"Calm, it's just me," Levi said, looking at you. "The others just left. Didn't you hear anything?"

"No, I can't stop thinking about everything we found out today."

"We're taking care of the situation and you're with me."

"It's a bit narcissistic what you say."

"Maybe, let's go. We've had a long day."

You followed Levi to your room to rest after this strangest day. You were relieved once you were calm. You walked over to the closet to hide there, all under the blase gaze of Levi who sighed as he took off his jacket and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing? Get out of here."

"I feel good here."

"You're going to have a pain in your back if you stay in there all night," he said, walking over to the closet to open the door to see you sitting curled up. "You'll be more comfortable in bed."

"No, I'm going to stay here. They won't find me in there, they're too dumb to search furniture."

That's right, you had that the first time you slept on bass. Levi sighed as he returned to his bed to take the ears and the blanket before joining you. He tells you to get out and change. You did and you were surprised to see Levi make a makeshift bed before joining you. The Corporal was leaning back against the pillows, allowing you to sit between his legs to rest your head in the crook of his neck. He covered you with the blanket trying to find a comfortable position. 

"You can sleep in the bed. You don't need to do that."

"You're doing this to reassure yourself," Levi said playing with a section of your hair. "Is it because of what happened today?"

"Yes, my mom told me that I should continue to survive when I'm safe. She was right," you said with a sigh. "I have to keep on surviving, even here. You too, Levi? Are you surviving too?"

"Yes, I survive. Always."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It's reassuring," you say yawning. "To see that I'm not the only one..."

You fall asleep as you finish your sentence. Levi just nodded at your statement. It also reassured him to know that he was not the only one to survive between the walls which are supposed to protect them. 


End file.
